Time Machine
by Lianatta
Summary: Kai menyesali perbuatannya di masa lalu. Berharap kembali tetapi tak mungkin terjadi—jika ada mesin waktu ia ingin kembali ke masa itu. Versi yaoi dari KaiSun! RnR please!


**Title : Time Machine**

**Part : 1/end**

**Cast :**

**- Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai EXO**

**- Xi Luhan EXO**

**- Oh Sehun EXO**

Annyeong!

Author balik lagi nih!

Kali ini author bawa ff angst, tapi gatau ya ini lebih cocok jadi ficlet atau ff soalnya pendek. ._.v

Plus di ff ini ada sedikit adegan *ehem* dewasanya, tapi ga terkspos secara terang-terangan kok.

Enjoy!

_**Ima time machine, ni norikonde…**_

_**Anata ni ai ni iku, koto ga dekita nara…**_

_**Mou naimo negawanai,**_

_**Hakakute tooi kioku ni naru mae ni…**_

_**Futari no omoida wa surete shimau mae ni…**_

_**Gimme a time machine…**_

Pagi yang begitu cerah. Mentari pagi bersinar sangat terang, seakan memaksakan sinarnya untuk masuk ke setiap celah bumi ini. Sinar terang itu berhasil masuk ke dalam celah kecil kamar seorang Kim Jongin atau Kai. Namja berkulit tan itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha tersadar dari bunga tidurnya. Ia menggeliat kecil.

Ia duduk di kasurnya, memperhatikan kamarnya yang mungil. Matanya menyapu seisi kamarnya. Tatapannya terhenti di satu titik dinding yang memajang sebuah frame ukuran besar. Sebuah foto. Tiba-tiba mata namja itu berubah sendu, dan otaknya memutar memori masa lalunya yang cukup menyakitkannya.

Cinta pertamanya.

Xi Luhan.

Ia menyakitinya.

Perlahan ia menutup kedua matanya, menahan airmata keluar lagi dari matanya. Menahan perasaan bersalah itu keluar dari hatinya. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Kali ini, nakas hitamnya memajang tiga frame kecil yang masing-masing adalah fotonya, foto Luhan, dan foto _mereka_.

Kembali namja itu teringat akan kebersamaan _mereka_ yang kandas begitu saja setahun yang lalu.

"_Tutup matamu chagi-ah, jebal," kata Luhan sambil menutupi mata Kai dengan sapu tangan birunya. Kai menurut saja. Ia membiarkan Luhan menutup matanya dengan sapu tangannya._

"_Sudah?"_

"_Ayo jalan," tuntun Luhan. Ketika Kai merasakan tangan Luhan tak lagi menggenggamnya, ia membuka sapu tangan itu dan…_

_DORR!_

"_Saengil chukka hamnida uri Kkamjongie…" Kai bisa melihat Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Suho, serta Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapannya. Ada sebuah meja dan kue tart di hadapan mereka._

"_Kemarilah," kata Chanyeol menarik Kai yang masih terbengong di tempatnya. Setelah mereka bernyanyi, meniup lilin, mengucap harapan, dan memotong kue, mereka memberikan kado untuk Kai._

"_Bagaimana perasaanmu, apa kau suka ini?" tanya Luhan antusias sambil menyerahkan sebuah kado untuk Kai. Kai mengangguk senang sambil membuka kado pemberian Luhan. "Itu err, buatanku sendiri."_

"_Neomu choa," kata Kai lalu memeluk Luhan dan memakai sweater rajut itu. "Gomawo Hannie untuk semuanya," dan sebuah kecupan manis ia daratkan di kening __Luhan_.

"_Aku suka kalau kau menyukainya. Saranghae."_

"_Na do saranghae."_

Ia ingat betapa hangatnya pelukan Luhan_nya_ saat menyentuh kulit tannya. Ia ingat hangatnya sweater rajut warna merah pemberian Luhan yang dibuat dengan cinta—bahkan sampai membuat jemari kecil Luhan terluka. Sebuah senyuman miris kembali menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"_Happy 3__rd__ anniversary of us, Xi Luhan," kata Kai sambil menyodorkan sebuah kue tart stroberi kecil berbentuk hati pada Luhan. Luhan yang terhuyung karena mengantuk—tentu saja Kai mengunjungi rumahnya pukul 00.00 tepat—langsung membuka mata lebar dan memeluk Kai._

"_Aigooo, kau sampai datang ke rumahku pukul segini? Bagaimana kalau kau telat masuk sekolah karena bangun kesiangan?" tanya Luhan sambil memakan kuenya. Kai tertawa kecil lalu mengelus kepala Luhan lembut._

"_Bolos saja."_

"_Anak nakal."_

"_Aku memang nakal. Kau, apa kau tak ingin hadiah di hari jadi kita?"_

"_Hadiahku sudah ada di depan mataku."_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Kamu."_

_Dan mereka tenggelam dalam kecupan lembut tanpa nafsu di dalamnya._

Ia ingat saat hari jadi mereka yang ketiga tahun, saat ia bertanya hadiah apa yang diinginkan Luhan, dengan polos ia menjawab ia menginginkan _dirinya_. Kai tersenyum—lagi—miris. Ia meraih sebuah foto ber-frame ungu dan menatap namja yang sedang tersenyum di dalamnya.

"Xi Luhan-ah… Jeongmal bogoshippo," ujar Kai lirih. Setitik airmata lolos dari kedua mata indahnya, membasahi senyuman namja yang ada di foto itu. Ia tahu, Eunsun benar-benar mencintainya. Tanpa alasan. Begitu tulus. Tanpa menuntut. Begitu polos dan murni. Sejujurnya ia merindukan cinta dan kasih sayang Luhan yang telah pergi meninggalkannya.

"_Kkamjongie!" panggil Luhan sambil berlari menghampiri Kai yang sedang berjalan begitu saja bersama Suho dan Kyungsoo. Kai langsung menoleh dan melihat Luhan terengah-engah menghampirinya._

"_Aku baru tau kalau namja kurus sepertimu bisa lari," kata Suho polos dan langsung dijitak Luhan. Luhan mendengus._

"_Jadi, menurutmu aku tidak bisa berlari, begitu maksudmu Kim Joonmyun!?"_

"_Ya, sudahlah jangan ribut. Waeyo gudhae chagiya?"_

"_Ini, buku biologimu tertinggal di rumahku kemarin. Pabbo, kalau selesai belajar itu bereskan dengan benar barang-barangmu!"_

Kai ingat omelan-omelan kecil Luhan karena kecerobohannya. Ia ingat Luhan yang marah hanya karena bukunya tertinggal atau tugasnya tertinggal. Ia benar-benar teliti dan bisa menjadi sosok hyung yang baik—selain menjadi sosok seorang pacar tentunya—untuknya.

Ia juga ingat bagaimana ia cemburu pada namja itu dan tanpa sadar, ia menyakitinya.

"_Apa yang kau lihat itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan Kim Jongin!" kata Luhan sambil memegang tangan Kai. Kai menepisnya kasar._

"_Apa!? Apa kau bilang!? Sudah jelas di depan mataku kau asyik bergandengan tangan dengan Lay!" kata Kai emosi. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat._

"_Itu tak benar! Kau tahu kan ia itu terjatuh dan mengalami luka parah! Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkannya terluka sendirian sementara aku sendiri sedang melihatnya!?"_

"_Banyak orang yang melihatnya! Kau tak usah sebaik itu padanya!"_

"_Kau ini keras kepala dan egois! Bagaimana kalau kau ada di posisinya Kim Jongin!? Ia hanya butuh pertolongan! Kau terlalu childish!"_

_PLAK!_

"_Egois!? Kau bilang aku egois!? Dasar jalang, berani berselingkuh di depan mataku! Apa hebatnya Lay dibandingkan denganku!? Sepertinya satu hukuman akan cukup membuatmu jera!" bentak Kai setelah menampar Luhan. Ia menarik tubuh Luhan, dan hari itu adalah hari terburuk bagi Luhan._

_Dan keperjakaan Luhan terenggut karena kecemburuan Kai—terenggut paksa dengan cara menyakitkan._

Kai tersenyum miris. Ia masih ingat bagaimana marahnya Luhan padanya. Ia masih ingat tangisan Luhan yang penuh rasa sakit dan kepedihan. Ia ingat, Luhan masih mau memaafkannya.

"_Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku Kim Jongin? Kenapa?" tanya Luhan lirih sambil menangis. Kai memeluk tubuh mungil itu, ikut menangis._

"_Mianhae, jeongmal mianhaeyo Luhannie. Aku janji aku yang akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padamu. Aku terlalu cemburu."_

"_Harusnya kau bisa percaya padaku Kkamjongie… Kumohon, rahasiakan ini dari siapapun Kkamjongie… Aku benar-benar merasa jalang…"_

"_Kau terhormat! Aku, aku yang brengsek mengambil mahkotamu sebelum waktunya. Aku janji aku akan bertanggung jawab," kata Kai sambil menangis dan memeluk tubuh naked Luhan. Luhan terdiam dalam tangisnya. Tak tahu harus berkata apa._

"Luhannie mianhae… Aku jahat ya?" gumam Kai lirih. Sejujurnya ia mulai frustasi dengan ini semua. Ia terlalu sering menyakiti Luhan dan ia menyesalinya._Sangat menyesal_. Jika ada mesin waktu, ia ingin memakainya dan kembali ke masa lalu. Ia akan memperbaikinya.

Dan puncaknya, setahun yang lalu, Luhan meninggalkannya karena kesalahannya yang sangat fatal. Padahal jika mereka masih bersama sampai saat ini, mungkin mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan—bahkan mungkin sekarang sudah menimang momongan—mengingat usia hubungan mereka sudah mencapai enam tahun.

Dan kesalahan ini—ia sadar, bahkan sangat sadar—Luhan_nya_ takkan memaafkannya kembali. Dan takkan kembali lagi padanya, selamanya. Ya, _selamanya_.

_Dua anak adam itu saling bercumbu panas satu sama lain. Aura panas semakin terasa. Tangan-tangan nakal mulai saling menyusup satu sama lain. Saling memberikan kenikmatan lewat sentuhan. Perlahan mereka saling melepaskan kaos yang menghalangi tubuh indah mereka. Kai tersenyum licik begitu tubuh indah seorang Kwon Yuri terekspos bebas di hadapannya. Yuri tersenyum nakal, bermaksud menggoda Kai._

_Tangan yeoja itu mulai mengelus abs Kai. Mencoba menggoda Kai. Tersambut, Kai segera mencium yeoja itu lagi, memberikan sentuhan dan rangsangan pada yeoja seksi itu. Memberikan tanda keunguan di leher jenjang yeoja itu. Menegaskan kalau yeoja itu milikNYA._

"_Kkamjongie, kata um—" dan kata-kata Luhan terpotong saat ia melihat Yuri yang sedang melakukan aktifitas panas dengan calon suaminya. Sebuah gaun yang Luhan bawa terjatuh di lantai begitu saja. Kai yang merasa terganggu segera menoleh tapi ia begitu terkejut begitu melihat Luhan mematung di depan kamarnya. "K-kai…"_

"Luhan_-ah…"_

"_Brengsek kau!" pekik Luhan dan ia segera menampar Yuri yang tengah terbaring di ranjang. Kai melerai Luhan dan Yuri yang sedang saling memukul itu._

"_Jangan pukul dia! Cukup k—"_

_PLAK!_

"_Aku tak menyangka kau, setelah kau mengambil semuanya dariku, kau juga berselingkuh… Selama ini, lalu kau anggap aku ini apa KIM JONGIN!? Apa kau tak puas sudah merenggut mahkotaku sampai-sampai kau sendiri mengambil milik yeoja lain, huh!?" pekik Luhan pilu setelah menampar Kai. Kai bingung dan benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah._

"_Aku benar-benar khilaf…"_

"_Pernikahan kita dibatalkan! Sekarang, semua terserah padamu!" kata Luhan langsung melarikan diri dari kamar Kai. Kai mengejar namja cantik itu. Ia berhasil menangkap namja itu._

"_Aku mohon jangan batalkan pernikahan kita! Aku sangat mencintaimu…"_

"_Aku yang akan mundur, silahkan kau urus selingkuhanmu itu."_

"AAARRRRGGGHHHHH!" Kai memekik frustasi ketika ia teringat kesalahan fatalnya itu. Sekarang ia benar-benar kehilangan semuanya. Karena kebodohannya. Ia memeluk lututnya, meratapi kebodohannya.

Knock… Knock…

Kai mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Ia segera bangkit dari kasurnya—meski dengan malas. Begitu pintu terbuka, ia melihat sesosok namja berambut kecoklatan tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Kai mengernyitkan matanya yang sembab. Ia seperti mengenal namja itu. Namja itu tampak memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang terbalut mantel merah.

"Mencari siapa?" tanya Kai. Namja itu berbalik dan Kai langsung terlonjak. Namja itu…

.

.

.

.

.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu Kim Jongin."

"Xi Luhan? Ada apa?" tanya Kai bergetar. Xi Luhan. Namja itu kembali menampakkan dirinya setelah setahun menghilang—tentunya sejak insiden "panas" bersama Yuri—tanpa kabar dari hadapannya.

"Mianhae, selama setahun ini aku menghilang. Aku kuliah di Paris dan kebetulan aku mendapat libur untuk saat ini. Hmmm, aku tinggal disana setahun belakangan ini," jawab Luhan dengan senyum manisnya. Kai menahan dirinya. Tak ada yang berubah selain namja cantik itu semakin berisi dan _cantik_.

"Uhm," jawab Kai sebisanya. Luhan mendekati Kai.

"Kedatanganku kemari hanya untuk memberikan ini padamu," kata Luhan menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna merah pada Kai. Kai segera membukanya.

**Date : Saturday, Nov 3****rd****, 2012**

**Time : 10.00 KST**

**Place : Exotic Luxury Garden – St. Maria Church**

**Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan**

"I-ige…"

"Undangan pernikahanku dengan Sehun."

JLEB!

Kai merasa ribuan jarum menusuk tubuhnya. Menggoresnya, dan menghujaninya dengan tetesan lemon. Sangat sakit. "Aku harap kau hadir di acara ini. Aku hanya ingin berbagi kebahagiaan bersamamu. Kulihat kau tidak terla—"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan semua kesalahanku di masa lalu Hannie. Apa kau tidak bisa memberiku satu kesempatan lagi?" tanya Kai lirih. Luhan tersenyum—sedikit pilu. Bagaimanapun Kai juga adalah cinta pertamanya, orang yang juga pernah mengisi hari-harinya. Dan rasa itu, tentu saja masih tersisa—meski hanya sepersen.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Kita bisa memulainya dari awal lagi. Kita masih bisa menjadi seorang teman—bahkan sahabat," kata Luhan bijak. "Nantinya akan ada namja atau yeoja lain yang akan mengisi hari-harimu yang lebih baik dariku. Dan semuanya, aku benar-benar telah memaafkanmu. Kau juga berhak bahagia meski tidak denganku."

"Tidak bisakah kita bersatu lagi? Memulai semuanya dari awal?" tanya Kai menitikkan airmatanya—lagi. Luhan merasa iba. Tapi ia yakin ini yang terbaik.

"Jika kau memiliki kekasih lagi. Jangan sia-siakan ia. Kau akan menyadari dia begitu berharga untukmu setelah dia pergi. Jaga ia dengan baik," pesan Luhan. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus surai hitam Kai. "Aku tak memaksamu datang ke acara pernikahanku. Hanya saja, siapa tahu kau akan menemukan jodohmu di acaraku nanti."

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku akan, berusaha, datang," kata Kai lirih. "Dan pesanmu akan kuingat dan kulakukan ke depannya. Ini pelajaran untukku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi," kata Luhan dan sebelum ia sempat melangkahkan satu kakinya, Kai menahannya.

"Bolehkah aku, menciummu? Untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" tanya Kai. Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk. Perlahan keduanya mendekat dan saling memberi kecupan hangat. Penuh kepedihan, kepiluan, dan cinta. Luhan bisa merasakan kepedihan Kai yang tersalurkan lewat ciuman hangatnya. Dan itu adalah ciuman terlama mereka. "Semoga ia bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Semoga kau bahagia."

"Kau juga. Semoga kau bisa menemukan tulang rusukmu yang sebenarnya," kata Luhan dan ia segera menghilang dari hadapan Kai. Begitu tak tampak lagi punggung Luhan, Kai segera jatuh terduduk dengan undangan di tangannya.

"Bagaimana? Ia meminta ciumanmu ya?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah penasarannya begitu Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil. Namja itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan wajahnya berubah menampilan senyuman.

"Kau tidak sengaja melihat atau sengaja mengintip, Oh Sehun?" tanya Luhan dengan nada jahil. Sehun cemberut.

"Aku cemburu," jawab Sehun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Luhan tertawa kecil dan mengelus surai coklat namja jangkung itu.

"I know that. Tapi itu permintaan terakhirnya kurasa. Maafkan aku."

"Aku tahu. Aku akan mengajarimu dan membantumu melupakannya, dan hanya mencintaiku, hanya mencintai Oh Sehun. Dan aku tahu itu butuh waktu."

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengerti, Oh Sehun."

"Anything for you, _Oh_ Luhan. Saranghae."

"Na do saranghae, Oh Sehun."

Dan tanpa Kai ketahui, sebenarnya perasaan itu masih ada. Hanya saja, Luhan telah memilih jalan hidupnya. Dan ia tahu, ini jalan terbaik baginya—juga Kai tentunya.

"_Saranghae Kim Jongin. Mianhae_."

**==FIN==**

Ini ff macam apa lagi, gajhe ga ketulungan T^T

Sebenernya pengen bikin sequel-nya ff ini tapi, agak ga sreg aja gitu kalo bikin sequel…

Ya sudah mohon review ne, ghamsa~


End file.
